


Alone in a Crowded Room

by Dallas



Series: Ice Dragon Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accomplishments don't mean a thing when you can't have the one thing that would make you happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Crowded Room

Your parents raised you to believe you could do anything you set your mind to. As long as you had your heart set on it and followed through with the right amount of dedication, it didn’t matter what the goal was you could do it. Your perseverance to Quidditch led to you becoming Captain at school and you’re one of three people in the history of the game who has been offered a position on the England team without trying out. Your dedication to your work resulted in you being the youngest Wizard to lead his own research team. But in the end it doesn’t make a difference because the one thing you want you can’t have. You spend every hour you can at work, ignoring holidays and sick days with the intention of building them up. For a good cause, of course. You come from a big family, you’ve always dreamt of having your own. You’ve planned for it even. But no matter how hard you try you know you’ll never get what you want.

She’s always there clouding your vision.

You’ve dated very few girls. Everyone seems to take it as disinterest in dating altogether. You’re work orientated, after all, though the truth is that none of them are her. You’ve tried to work past it, you’ve tried to ignore it all, but one way or another you’re reminded. The girl sitting across from you, touching your thigh, laughing at your jokes, waiting for a kiss... she’s not Narcissa Malfoy. She’s not the woman you read about in the papers, she’s not the girl who smiled up at you from photo albums in Grimauld Place. No one could possibly compare to that beautiful blonde with those bright eyes full of sorrow.

Somewhere along the way you resigned yourself to the fact that the family you aimed for will never eventuate. Your work ethic became less motivated by future goals and more as a way of distracting yourself from reality. Because the reality is, you’re a Weasley, and she would never look at you the way you look at her. She would never see you as more than a nuisance - a pest in desperate need of extermination. It’s what she’s been brought up to believe. The Blacks and Malfoys could not be further at the other end of the spectrum to the Weasleys. In fact, he’s certain the Blacks and the Weasleys define the spectrum altogether.

Yet, you can’t stop dreaming of her.

Your perfect woman.


End file.
